<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will Graham's Guide to Surviving Hogwarts by TwoHorses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116658">Will Graham's Guide to Surviving Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHorses/pseuds/TwoHorses'>TwoHorses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Beverly is a wonderful friend, F/F, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Margot should have been in Gryffindor, No Sex, No murder either, Non-explicit underage relationships, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship, Will is 15, hannibal is a professor, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHorses/pseuds/TwoHorses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will chanced a look at Professor Lecter, and accidentally caught his eye. Out of habit he took a peek inside Lecter’s mind, wondering if he was mad at them. He hoped the professor wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the professor did notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will Graham's Guide to Surviving Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This fanfic involves teacher-student relationships (romantic ones, just to clarify).<br/>No explicit content, so if you're looking forward to porn you will be disappointed.<br/>This is my first time posting on AO3, so if there are any errors or mistakes please feel free to point them out!<br/>Thank you to Ronnie for Beta Reading this for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Don’t try to read your professor’s mind.</p>
<p>They were practicing simple blocking spells in preparation for their OWL’s and Will was paired up with Beverly, his best friend and fellow Ravenclaw. They had already mastered the spell and Will was waving his wand around, trying to make Beverly’s prefect badge do cartwheels.</p>
<p>“Stop it before Lecter comes over and murders us,” Beverly hissed.</p>
<p>“He’s got plenty of other students distracting him,” Will responded by flicking his wand, and the badge resting on Beverly’s chest smacked her in the face.</p>
<p>“You are dead, Graham,” Beverly announced. It came out louder than it was meant to be, and Will watched in horror as Professor Lecter strode over to them (in his fancy plaid robes) and smiled.</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” he asked pleasantly.</p>
<p>“No, professor,” Will and Beverly responded in unison. </p>
<p>Will chanced a look at Professor Lecter, and accidentally caught his eye. Out of habit he took a peek inside Lecter’s mind, wondering if he was mad at them. He hoped the professor wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the professor did notice.</p>
<p>Will was a very skilled Legilimens by birth, which meant he could “read minds”, as Muggles put it. Some people saw it as a gift, but Will constantly struggled with stopping himself from poking into other people’s minds. It was almost like they were luring him, inviting him in, which was why Will tried to avoid eye contact at all times. </p>
<p>Although in this case anyone would want to avoid eye contact because you don’t look at your teacher in the eye under any circumstances. </p>
<p>There was only one way to stop Will, and its name was Occlumency. It just so turned out that Professor Lecter was a very skilled Occlumens. Actually, that shouldn’t have even surprised Will. He was the Defense professor after all. Will felt a powerful force jolting him out of the older man’s mind. </p>
<p>Great, he thought bitterly. Today was not going well for him. Will wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it so he wouldn’t have to see Lecter’s smiling face. Please say something, Will thought. The three of them were standing awkwardly in the corner of the classroom, and people were starting to stare.</p>
<p>The bell rang, to Will’s relief, but Lecter wasn’t done with him yet. He told Will to stay behind to speak to him, and Beverly gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Will considered running for the door, but he figured Lecter was probably faster than him.</p>
<p>“You are a very skilled wizard, Will,” Professor Lecter told him once everyone had left, “And being skilled not only means using that skill, but also controlling it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Will responded.</p>
<p>“It’s very rude to intrude on someone’s mind without permission,” Lecter continued, “What’s to be done about that?”</p>
<p>His heartbeat was speeding up, and although he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, he knew it wasn’t because of nerves. Even though Will didn’t like this situation, he certainly wasn’t scared of it. Professor Lecter walked across the room to him, and Will thought for a terrible moment he was about to hex him. To his relief, he reached behind Will and pulled out a book on Legilimency.</p>
<p>The professor handed Will the book. “Next time, it will be detention,” he warned, but there was no tone of threat in his voice. </p>
<p>Will nodded and bade him goodbye, his heart still beating furiously, and went to catch up to Beverly at lunch.</p>
<p>“What did Lecter want?” she asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I tried my Legilimency on him, when he came over to us,” Will said sheepishly. Beverly’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“He’s the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!” she exclaimed, “If anyone could use Occlumency against you it’s him!”</p>
<p>“No need to lecture me, he’s already done it,” Will grumbled.</p>
<p>“What did he do? Did he give you detention?” Beverly asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Will said, “He gave me a book. He told me it was detention if it happened again, though.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.”</p>
<p>They finished their food quickly and raced to the library to check out the book Professor Crawford, their Potions professor, had mentioned. It was in the Restricted Section, but they had managed to get a permission note off Professor Bloom, their Head of House. </p>
<p>Will ducked behind a shelf when he saw one Defense professor appear. His heart had started to beat furiously again. Will now knew why that happened, and he silently cursed himself for having such ridiculous thoughts. Of all the people he could like in the castle, he had to pick a professor he’d pissed off. Unfortunately, he now found it hard to tear his sight away from Professor Lecter’s (handsome) face. Beverly looked at Will in confusion. </p>
<p>“What are you doing there?”</p>
<p>It was the second time Beverly had gotten them exposed, but Will acted quickly this time. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her quietly behind the bookshelf. Professor Lecter turned but didn’t see anyone, to Will’s relief.</p>
<p>A knowing smile appeared on Lecter’s face. Damn, he saw them anyways. Will sighed.</p>
<p>“I wish he would stop smiling,” Will said, once Lecter was out of sight. It was an annoyingly good-looking smile, and it made his heart flutter every time he was near the professor.</p>
<p>“You have a very strong connection to Professor Lecter today,” Beverly snickered, mimicking their Divination professor.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Will said, “I really do.”</p>
<p>Don’t try to read your professor’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. Don’t set up dates for your classmates.</p>
<p>“Hey, Graham.” </p>
<p>Will turned around to find Margot Verger, the Slytherin Seeker at the Ravenclaw table.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>She waited till the people around them were gone, then said, “I need you to set up a date for me with Professor Bloom.”</p>
<p>Will choked on his eggs. Margot smacked him on the back, which wasn’t that helpful, considering she also knocked the air out of his lungs.</p>
<p>“You want me to ask out Professor Bloom for you?” he asked carefully, just to be sure.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Margot seemed completely unbothered.</p>
<p>“May I ask why you chose me?”</p>
<p>“Because Professor Bloom likes you.” What a simple answer. It was true. Alana Bloom had always liked talented students, and Will’s Legilimency triggered her professional curiosity. They were on good terms, and Will could definitely claim that the Head of Ravenclaw favored him.</p>
<p>“I can’t just go up to her and ask her to come to Hogsmeade with me,” Will argued.</p>
<p>“Tell her to wait for you in front of Honeydukes,” Margot said, and that was problem solved for her. She left quickly before any of the teachers could tell her off for being at the wrong table (before Professor Bloom could notice). </p>
<p>The next trip to Hogsmeade was two days later, and to Will’s disappointment, that didn’t give him a lot of time to procrastinate. Beverly told him to just do it and shoved Will in front of Professor Bloom after a Transfiguration lesson. Will wondered why he was friends with Beverly at all.</p>
<p>“Professor Bloom,” Will started, trying not to stammer. For Merlin’s sake, it wasn’t even him going on the date.</p>
<p>“Yes, Will?” Professor Bloom looked up at Will.</p>
<p>“Beverly and I would like to show you something,” he said. Yes, that would be enough. Mentioning Beverly meant that it wouldn’t be just the two of them meeting up and would therefore clear any misunderstandings. Will tried not to fidget with his robes. “Could you meet us in front of Honeydukes on Saturday?”</p>
<p>Professor Bloom tilted her head, interested, and Will felt hopeful. “What thing can you not show me in school?” she asked curiously. We would like to show you a certain Margot Verger, he thought, but I can’t tell you that.</p>
<p>“It’s, um, it’s a surprise,” Will said quickly, “Please, it’s important.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Professor Bloom looked amused. “I’ll see you guys there, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Will mentally high-fived himself for completing the task without getting any strange looks from Professor Bloom. He quickly updated Margot about his success, and she clapped him on the back, “I owe you one, Graham.”</p>
<p>“Yes you do,” Will confirmed.</p>
<p>“Tell me, what do you need?” Margot slung one arm across his shoulder, “I can do just about anything.”</p>
<p>“I need to borrow some of your bravery,” Will muttered, hoping Margot wouldn’t hear. She did. </p>
<p>“Bravery for what?” she asked, “Who are you asking out?”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m not asking out anybody,” Will sighed.</p>
<p>Will didn’t even have the courage to talk to Professor Lecter, let alone ask him out. He had decided to keep his feelings to himself until they died away, because there was no way Professor Lecter could return those feelings..</p>
<p>“Tell me and I’ll help you out,” Margot tempted.</p>
<p>“No,” Will said flatly, “I don’t need anything now, but I’ll tell you when I do.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Margot removed her arm from Will’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Will had nearly forgotten about the date between Margot and Professor Bloom until he was stopped by the latter one day after Charms.</p>
<p>“You lured me to Honeydukes for Miss Verger,” she stated, and although Will had technically lied to her she wasn’t angry.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming the date went well,” Will said in response. Professor Bloom didn’t say anything, which confirmed Will’s thoughts. “Congratulations, professor.”</p>
<p>Will dashed up the stairs before Professor Bloom could say anything (or give him detention). He was happy for Margot’s success. Now if he just had the bravery to say something to Professor Lecter. Sometimes he wished he was as courageous as Margot. She really should’ve been sorted into Gryffindor, for having the guts to ask out a professor.</p>
<p>Then he shook himself out of those thoughts. There was no way Professor Lecter would agree to a date. He would (ever so politely and charmingly) tell Will off for having those feelings, and Will would have to spend every Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson trying to avoid his professor and wallowing in misery.</p>
<p>Will was pulled out of his thoughts when he tripped on the last staircase. He was about to fall face first into the ground when he slammed into someone’s chest. A pair of steady hands caught him by the shoulders. </p>
<p>It’s you, he thought.</p>
<p>Will grabbed Professor Lecter’s arms and steadied himself. “Careful,” the professor said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir,” Will mumbled. His goddamn heartbeat was starting to speed up again like it did every time he saw the professor, and he could smell Professor Lecter’s cologne, which made Will’s head spin. He tried not to focus on the fact that he’d just slammed his face into Professor Lecter’s chest.</p>
<p>“Here.” The professor took something out of his pocket. It was a bag of sweets, from Honeydukes. “I’ve heard sweets can help you focus. You’re going to need them if you want to avoid tripping on stairs.”</p>
<p>Will was embarrassed and happy at the same time. Did Professor Lecter think he needed sweets to help him walk? But they were also gifts that he, Professor Lecter, gave Will. Something that linked them together. A gift. A step closer. Will thanked the professor and mumbled something about going to Herbology, then quickly scurried away. </p>
<p>Maybe with a bit of bravery…?</p>
<p>Don’t set up dates for you classmates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. Don’t piss off the Divination professor.</p>
<p>Everybody hated Divination. There were a few people who liked the subject itself, but Frederick Chilton’s presence made it unenjoyable nevertheless. It was clear Professor Chilton wasn’t a Seer, and nothing interesting ever happened in his class. </p>
<p>Will was trying not to fall asleep. The man at the front of the classroom had been talking for an hour about teacups, and Will was pretty sure none of the students were paying attention.</p>
<p>“Mr. Graham,” Chilton’s sharp voice rang in Will’s ears. Oh Merlin, he had actually fallen asleep in class. “I was under the impression that you actively chose this class, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Will muttered.</p>
<p>“So I expect you to be attentive at all times,” Chilton snapped, “And dosing off is not acceptable. As my Inner Eye has told me, you will suffer a great deal of misfortune on Wednesday because of your inattention.”</p>
<p>Will struggled to not laugh at those words and nodded. Nothing the annoying professor said ever came true. Luckily Chilton seemed to be satisfied with Will’s reaction, and went back to his teaching. Will wished Beverly was here so he wouldn’t be so bored. He also wished he wasn’t so stupid and chose Arithmancy with her.</p>
<p>On Tuesday Professor Lecter kept him after his lesson again and told Will to come to his office tomorrow at eight for a surprise. Will tried not to think about how the professor’s deep voice made his heart skip a beat, or how gentle the soft tone he always spoke in sounded. He hoped Professor Lecter wouldn’t notice him tripping on the way out.</p>
<p>On Wednesday Will finished his dinner as fast as he could and raced back to Ravenclaw Tower. It was six, and Will’s nerves were already rattling. He was pacing around the common room while Beverly tried to transfigure the armchair beside the fire into a couch so she could lie on it. She claimed it was revision for Transfiguration.</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t scared of Crawford?” Beverly asked.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Why are you nervous?”</p>
<p>“It’s Lecter who wants to see me, not Crawford,” Will responded.</p>
<p>“It’s Lecter?” Beverly exclaimed, surprised, “What are you nervous about then? He doesn’t actually practice the Dark Arts, you know. It’s just a rumor Freddie Lounds told everyone.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not nervous because Lecter is potentially a Dark Wizard. It’s just that…I don’t really know him, y’know? He only started teaching here this year and I’ve already pissed him off once-”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, he didn’t even give you detention,” Beverly said, turning back to her armchair, then, realizing something, turned back to Will. “Wait a second…”</p>
<p>“What,” Will couldn’t suppress his smile.</p>
<p>“You bastard,” Beverly was grinning from ear to ear, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve given you some tips!”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking him out,” Will said, “There’s no way he could like me back. I’ve barely talked to him.”</p>
<p>“You never know until you try,” Beverly argued.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking him out,” Will repeated. </p>
<p>Just then Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller came in, slamming the door behind them. “How come you two are never doing work?” Jimmy demanded.</p>
<p>Will shot Beverly a warning look to get her to shut up.</p>
<p>“Because Will does his homework with minimal effort, and I’m smart,” Beverly said.</p>
<p>That reminded Will he had a star chart to draw for Astronomy. Working calmed his head a bit, and he lost himself in trying to remember where all of Jupiter’s moons were. </p>
<p>He wrapped his parchment up tenderly at five to eight and bolted out of the common room, with Beverly shouting “good luck” after him.</p>
<p>He arrived at Professor Lecter’s office at eight o’clock sharp. The door was shut and there was already someone talking to Professor Lecter, so he waited on the other side. Will heard raised voices and crying.</p>
<p>What the hell was happening inside? He pressed his ear close to the door and tried to listen.</p>
<p>“Please, I really like you, Professor Lecter.”	A girl was sobbing inside. Will froze and pushed his ear harder against the door.</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry,” said Professor Lecter. “I am afraid we cannot progress past our student-teacher relationship.”</p>
<p>Will felt like he’d just been doused with a bucket of cold water. So this was what Professor Lecter rejecting students looked like. Even without his Legilimency Will knew what the girl felt. It wasn’t a direct rejection to Will, but it did mean that Professor Lecter wouldn’t be interested in any students.</p>
<p>Part of Will had always fantasized about the very slim possibility of successfully asking out Professor Lecter, but now even those fantasies had been taken away from him and reality slapped him in the face like a brick. They could never progress past their student-teacher relationship, no matter how much Will wanted to. Will felt stupid for thinking he could ever have a chance with Professor Lecter.</p>
<p>The student outside the professor’s office turned on his heel and went back to Ravenclaw Tower. Will did not want to see Professor Lecter today, and he would come up with an excuse. Will’s legs ached from all the climbing he did, but he didn’t stop. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the office as possible.</p>
<p>Chilton was right after all, he thought, while trying to empty his mind of the sobs of the girl, a great deal of misfortune indeed.</p>
<p>Don’t piss off the Divination professor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. Don’t eavesdrop on the staff room.</p>
<p>Will had ignored Professor Lecter ever since the incident, except when he was asked about the missed appointment. Will told him he wasn’t feeling very well that night, and although Lecter looked suspicious, he didn’t say anything to challenge Will’s excuse.</p>
<p>Will tried his best to avoid looking at Professor Lecter, but when he did, he felt his heartbeat speeding up as usual, followed by a pang of agony. He tried to convince himself he didn’t care about Lecter at all, that he was just another teacher. Will pictured Crawford yelling at him, “Will Graham, you are here to learn, not to gush at your professors. Get it together.”</p>
<p>And so he did. The OWL’s kept him busy and devoid of any other thoughts. Even Professor Bloom, who was known to be kind to students, had started to overwhelm them with work. Will and Beverly battled together through notes, incantations, charts and drawings and then notes again. Beverly also had prefect duties on top of all the revision and homework, and Will had no idea how she could function. </p>
<p>The only exception to all the pressure in fifth year was Margot Verger. She was now devoting most of her time and energy to her love life, and followed Professor Bloom around 24/7. Beverly was desperately trying to distract Will’s attention from them, in fear it might trigger unpleasant memories.</p>
<p>“I’m not heartbroken, Beverly,” Will said after the fifth time she’d tried to block Margot and Professor Bloom from his sight, “But I will break your actual heart if you do that again.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to be sad,” said Beverly sheepishly, “You seem really hung up about Lecter.”</p>
<p>Will would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Margot. Jealous of her courage and persistence, and jealous of how Professor Bloom was slowly accepting her, even though she tried to look cold and distant. The school was now placing bets on how long it would take for them to become a couple.</p>
<p>“I’m trying not to be,” Will said, in response to Beverly’s statement.</p>
<p>It was on the night before the OWL’s when Will spotted Margot crouching outside the staff room, gazing intently through the keyhole. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder</p>
<p>“Are you stalking Professor Bloom?” he asked her incredulously.</p>
<p>“Shhhh!” Margot held a finger to her lips. “She’s talking about me. I need to know what she’s saying.”</p>
<p>Will was about to walk away when he heard Professor Lecter’s voice inside. His emotions struggled with his logic and in the end, he glanced to check that nobody was close by, and leaned against the door, pressing his eye against the crack in the door.</p>
<p>“You know your half-hearted rejection will not stop her” Professor Lecter said, “In fact, I think the whole school knows she will succeed. I heard they’ve started placing bets on when you will cave in to her.”</p>
<p>Professor Bloom went silent. “Is it convincing if I say I’m only trying to be nice to her?”</p>
<p>“Not when you’re still wearing the necklace she gave you,” Professor Lecter said amusedly.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Professor Bloom sighed resignedly. “I suppose we all have to face our own feelings. I’ll talk to her about this after her exams.”</p>
<p>Margot punched the air in celebration, her grin reaching her ears. Will though if they were not eavesdropping on two professors right now Margot would’ve started jumping up and down. He hugged her quickly and congratulated her success.</p>
<p>“What about you then?” Professor Bloom carried on. Will stopped moving, now he didn’t want to miss a word they said. Margot raised her eyebrows and Will ignored her.</p>
<p>“What about me?” Professor Lecter’s smile froze on his face.</p>
<p>“How the tables have turned.” It was Professor Bloom’s turn to smirk. “How about this: what about Will? He’s avoiding you like the plague.” </p>
<p>Margot’s head snapped around. “What about you, Graham?” she hissed.</p>
<p>Will didn’t answer. He motioned for her to shut up.</p>
<p>“Will has been busy with his studies,” Professor Lecter replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Professor Bloom rolled her eyes, “Come on, what did you do to scare him off? Please tell me you didn’t kiss him.”</p>
<p>Will wanted to leave. Margot pinned his ankles to the wall to stop him from escaping.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Professor Lecter said shortly, “I haven’t done anything inappropriate. It’s probably only a misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“So go talk to him,” Professor Bloom prompted, “He’s trying not to like you, but, boy, he’s failing spectacularly.”</p>
<p>Will’s cheeks were burning. He really wanted to leave, but Margot’s hands were still pinning him to the spot and if he tried to move he would lose his balance and they’d be dead for good. He wanted to wipe the smirk off Margot’s face.</p>
<p>“I have a plan for this,” Professor Lecter said.</p>
<p>“Your plan is trash. Go talk to him.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>A pause. Professor Bloom raised her eyebrows, tempting Professor Lecter to speak. “After his exams.”</p>
<p>“Good. Ask him out.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re tired of me talking to you like you’re a teenager, but if you would stop acting like one then maybe we can try speaking like adults,” Professor Bloom said, “Margot is better at this than you are.”</p>
<p>Margot started laughing silently. Professor Lecter narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, but Professor Bloom just shrugged. “Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“You are ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Happiness exploded inside Will's chest and his heart was beating faster than ever. He couldn’t stop smiling. All he could think about was the fact that Professor Lecter liked him. Actually liked him.</p>
<p>It seemed like the professors were done with their conversation. Professor Lecter strode towards the door, and luckily Will had enough wits in him left to remember they were eavesdropping. He and Margot both ran for their lives. They reached the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower when she smacked Will.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you never told me any of this!”</p>
<p>“Any of what?” </p>
<p>Margot rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you and Professor Lecter liked each other.”</p>
<p>“Well I only just found out!” Will said defensively. “How was I supposed to know?”</p>
<p>“Go to bed,” Margot told him, “I hope you’re not too lovesick for tomorrow’s exams.”</p>
<p>Will cursed under his breath. How could he focus when all he could think about was the fact that Professor Lecter liked him back?</p>
<p>Don’t eavesdrop on the staff room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. Don’t ask out your professor.</p>
<p>Will spent most of the night before his exam replaying the professors’ conversation in his head again and again, savoring those magic words.</p>
<p>At twelve o’clock he started to panic, because Will knew he would have to go to sleep if he wanted to do good on his exams, but his heartbeat refused to slow down and all he could see behind closed eyes was Professor Lecter’s smile. </p>
<p>At one o’clock he’d managed to stop smiling like an idiot. He tried luring himself to sleep by taking out his History of Magic notes. Goblin revolutions calmed his fluttering heart a bit, and he’d finally dosed off half an hour later.</p>
<p>He woke up at seven the next morning, raced downstairs and tried to finish his breakfast without looking at Professor Lecter. Will reminded himself he wasn’t supposed to know anything and that he would get in trouble if the professors found out he’d eavesdropped on them in the staff room.</p>
<p>He dashed back to Ravenclaw Tower to get some last minute revision, and tried to ignore Beverly scolding him for waking up too late. By the time they had to go down to the exams, Will felt like somebody had just drilled open his skull and tried to eat his brains.</p>
<p>Will got through his exams OK. Luckily he wasn’t too tired, although a nagging voice at the back of his head kept trying to scream “Professor Lecter liked you” at him. He adopted the tone of Professor Crawford and told that voice to “MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS”.</p>
<p>By the third day of his exams all the names starting with “L” in Will’s brain had been replaced by names of dead wizards and rebellious goblins. Lecter who?</p>
<p>He and Beverly celebrated the end of their exams by raiding the kitchen and eating sweets under the sun. It wasn’t until Margot Verger came up to Will to remind him had he remembered the whole “Professor Lecter likes me thing”, although the first thing he had to do was stop Beverly from screaming that phrase for the entire school to hear. Will clamped his hand against her mouth, and Beverly wasted no time in spitting in it. Will wiped the spit on her robes in retaliation.</p>
<p>“You are going to march over there, young man,” Beverly said after she’d stopped going crazy over the news, “and take the damn book out of the professor’s hand, and ask him to come with you to Hogsmeade on Saturday.”</p>
<p>Will shook his head. “I can’t do that,” he said, “It’ll be too obvious we listened to them talking. I have to wait for him to say something to me.”</p>
<p>Margot agreed. Then she’d spotted Professor Bloom and immediately forgot about Will and Beverly, and tackled the professor in a hug.</p>
<p>Will sighed. </p>
<p>Two days after their exams Beverly walked into the Ravenclaw common room, and announced triumphantly to Will, “Professor Lecter would like to see you in his office now.”</p>
<p>Will bounced to his feet and ran down the stairs three at a time, dashing past bewildered students and nearly knocking over Professor Bloom, who just grinned at him. Finally. If Professor Lecter was any slower they would’ve missed the last opportunity to go to Hogsmeade together this year, and Will couldn’t bear to wait another two months. He skidded to a halt in front of the familiar office door and knocked three times.</p>
<p>“Come in.” From the office came a familiar voice. Will opened the door to see Professor Lecter sitting at his desk, fiddling with his wand. Will considered asking the person at the desk a few questions to check if it was really Professor Lecter and not an imposter. Professor Lecter didn’t fiddle with things.</p>
<p>The professor put down his wand and stood up. “Am I mistaken in saying that you have been avoiding me lately, Will?”</p>
<p>“No,” Will answered. He felt rather guilty for ignoring the professor. “But I can explain,” he said hurriedly, before Professor Lecter could say anything.</p>
<p>The professor raised his eyebrows and motioned for Will to go on. </p>
<p>“Over the past few days I’ve been very confused by my feelings about you,” Will said, before he could regret it, “Mostly because I didn’t know what I was supposed to do with those feelings. I wanted to tell you about them, but another part of me told me you wouldn’t appreciate them.”</p>
<p>Professor Lecter seemed to be struck into silence. Will continued, “I think I know what I’m going to do now.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” the professor asked softly.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tell you about them anyways,” Will said, “I like you. Romantically. I might even love you, but I’m not sure about that. Yet. And I wanted to ask if you were interested in going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Oh Merlin, he just said it. Will’s words seemed to make Professor Lecter freeze again. He looked straight into the other man’s eyes, waiting determinedly for a response. This time he made no attempt to read Professor Lecter’s mind. </p>
<p>Margot’s courage must be rubbing off on him.</p>
<p>After a while Professor Lecter unfroze and he stepped towards Will. Will thought he was going to have a heart attack. “I’m very interested,” the professor said slowly, and Will immediately grinned. He wanted to tackle the man in front of him, but controlled himself. “And I want to say thank you for saying these things, and that, as ridiculous as it seems, I do return your feelings.”</p>
<p>Will didn’t think it was possible for him to grin even wider, but he did. Professor Lecter smiled and pulled Will into a hug, and the familiar scent of cologne made Will’s head dizzy again. He took in the warmth of the embrace and wrapped his arms around Professor Lecter. Will could hear the professor’s heartbeat against his chest, racing as fast as his own.</p>
<p>After a while they broke apart, and Will saw the biggest smile on Professor Lecter’s face, one that made him seem younger and, if possible, even more handsome. Will’s eyes trailed towards his lips.</p>
<p>“May I?” Will asked. Professor Lecter leaned in in response.</p>
<p>It wasn’t even a proper kiss, more like they pressed their lips together, but Will felt like he was flying. He could still feel the other man’s lips on his after they broke apart. “I’ll see you tomorrow in front of Three Broomsticks, OK?” he managed to breathe out. Professor Lecter nodded.</p>
<p>Will managed to return to the common room without tripping or crashing into anyone, which was a miracle considering his dazed state. People were no doubt staring at his goofy smile on his face like he was mad, but he didn’t care. He’d barely answered the question of the eagle knocker when Beverly approached him eagerly, waiting for him to say something.</p>
<p>“I have a date tomorrow,” Will announced. Beverly jumped up in celebration and went to strangle Jimmy.</p>
<p>“With who?” he asked in confusion.</p>
<p>With Professor Lecter. He has a date with Professor Lecter.</p>
<p>Don’t ask out your professor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>